Germany's love story
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Sometimes you just want to kill your friends... but at the same time you love them very much.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hetalia

Or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (use of swear words, sexual references and sex.)

**Note:**

Third person

_Ludwig's thoughts_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1: An adorable annoyance.

_Lately Feliciano is being more... clingy, for lack of a better term... It is easier to make im give up pasta for a day than have him let go of me. He seems a like a beaten up puppy... only with me, he looks like a betrayed beaten puppy... and it makes it even harder to stop him... have I, Germany... have I gone soft..? Oh hell no._

"Germany? Geeeermaneeeey!" _Oh Gott, he's here. "My Luddy-wig!" Gott I hate that name... maybe if I lay low he'll- _"Luddy!" Ludwig found Feliciano wrapped around his torso. _Verdammit_. "I missssed yooooou!"

"Italy." Germany muttered tersely.

"Vee~ Luddy! I told you to call me Feli... or don't you like my name..?" _Oh Gott, not the tears, __**anything**__ but the tears._

"Eh, uh, no- I- shh, hey it's, it's okay... Feli..." Germany sighed, relenting to the little Italian's demand's.

"YAY!" Feliciano wrapped himself even more around Ludwig's torso, his arms tightening it's grip around Ludwig's neck as he kissed him in a rapid fire like way. Germany sweat dropped as Italy attacked the left side of his face. "I love you Ludwig."

"Ja, I know." Ludwig sighed as he thought back to what started this whole thing.

_**Flashback**_

_Oh no, Russia's gone completely insane... America, Japan, China and I fought him, trying to get the others to safety. Spain was taking care of the defence, along with Britain.I'm glad Italy-Verdammit, where's Italy!_

"_Hey everybody, what's going on." My head snapped to my left. I saw Russia do the same. Oh Gott... is that a- "ITALY!" I didn't realise I had moved till I felt a searing pain in my right arm._

_I briefly remember hearing "LUDWIG!" Before I was crushed into Italy's embrace._

"_That hurts idiot." I groaned, my arm was being pressed into his shoulder._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I've never seen him cry so much in my life._

"_Hey, um, Russia has been subdued... he's not going to get up anytime soon... and I called an ambulance." America said, figiting._

"_Next time, don't make fun of his clothes you TWIT!" Britain smacked him hard over the head before sighing and crouching down to see my injury. He blinked, so did I. "Italy, I need to see how bad the wound is, let him go for a sec._

"_No." Italy's arms stayed around my neck as I lent against the wall. His head turned slightly to glare at Britain. Italy... glare... what in the name of-_

"_Feliciano." Italy two-Romano snapped. Italy winced and turned his head back to nestle back in my neck._

"_Feliciano." This time it was me. His tear stained face turned to give me a look of wonder._

"_I told you I'll protect you." I said, going back to the promise I made him after the second world war, where I pledged that history would not repeat itself, and that Italy, who, at my lowest, stood by me, would always be protected by me, no matter the cost._

"_Si." And so, Italy then proceeded to snuggle into my chest instead, giving Britain a chance to check my arm._

"_Tsk, that's one mighty blow... But it should be fixed in a week." (they are countries, not people.)_

Flashback end.

_From then on, Italy was basically taking care of me... which didn't turn out well... he spilled ink on my papers, food on my clothes and insisted on us bathing together. I'm a GERMAN SOLDIER for crying out loud! I shouldn't need to deal with this. I can be perfectly competent on my own... But Gott... those eyes really get to you. Well... I suppose I'm lucky to have a friend... especially one that cares for me as much as he does... But still. Enough is enough. And when I was healed he turned into my loyal puppy. Needing to be fed, clothes, looked after, and given extra tender loving care and attention. I swear I he wasn't so damn ado-idiotic. Right, German's don't say adorable. Und he is in no way anything other than idiotic... Right... _"Gott... I'm turning into a sap." German muttered under his breath, making the Italian look at him with a cute confused face. The boy's face then brightened and he started beaming at the stiff man.

"German~y! I'm going to make you Pasta... because I love you so very much, I'll make it extra tasty just for you!" Italy then kissed the stunned German on the cheek and hopped off his lap with a big smile._ Forget it. He is adorable. Oh how low I have sunk..._

"Ve~ Lud~wig, it's almost done! Come to the table, you must be tired from the paper work and all the training." Italy appeared behind a dazed Ludwig and led him to a chair. He then served the steaming spaghetti Bolognaise on a plate with a glass of warm water. He massaged Ludwig's shoulders while the man ate his meal. _He would make a good wife. _Germany blinked, doing a double take. _I did not just-No... Of course not, I'm just tired._ Germany finished his meal and sighed in contentment. _Delicious._

"Thank you for that... Feli... it was very good." Italy smiled happily and then jumped into the German's arms.

"Yay! I'm'a so happy! Take me to bed Luddy!" Germany tried to shake off the innuendo, though a blush found it's way on his cheeks.

"Ja." he muttered, knowing the boy refused to sleep anywhere else. _I probably should be annoyed, not getting used to this... _Germany just sighed as he took the little Italian to **their** (now) bedroom.

**Review** or not to **review**? That is the question.

Comments? Concerns? I'd like to hear you out (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hetalia

Or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (use of swear words, sexual references and sex.)

**Note:**

Third person

_Ludwig's thoughts_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2: The talk

Germany took off his shirt and swapped his pants into track pants. He turned around to see Italy stark naked. Fighting down a blush at this unfortunately-_ I won't lie to myself, it is very welcome –_ frequent occurrence. Italy looked at him with a frown. "Ve~ Ludwig... I told you you can take off your pants, it's more comfortable sleeping like that right?" A naked Italy crawled to Germany and started tugging at the draw strings of the pants with a concentrated frown. Germany flushed at the act and tried to get the Italian off, his manhood hardening at Italy's fingers gently brushing across it's surface.

"Italy! Feliciano! Stop!" Germany tried to make the young Italian stop. "I told you not to-" Too late. Germany's cock came springing out of it's confines. The angry red muscle had veins protruding, it's hardened form showing it's true girth.

"... See. I told you." To Ludwig's utter embarrassment and arousal, Feliciano caressed the length's soft skin. "It needs room to breathe, especially when sooo big." Feliciano started to kiss it softly. Germany tried to stop the moans from surfacing, pushing Italy away.

"Fuck! ITALY!" The boy looked up, confused.

"What's wrong Ludwig? Big brother France said this helps make it better." Italy's rarely opened innocent eyes stared up at Germany in worry.

Germany sighed, rubbing a hand across his face and sighed. _Damn you France. If I ever get my hands on you I'll skin you alive. I can't believe I have to have __**that**__ conversation with Italy. _"Italy, listen... you... you know about... sex... ja?" Germany said, awkwardly.

"Sii~" Italy nodded.

" Well... you know how it works right?" Germany asked, relieved.

"Sii~"

"Well... do you know how it works... with two men?"

"Men can get pregnant?" Italy was shocked, and confused out of his mind.

"NO!" Germany almost choked.

"Then?" The little Italian looked at Germany, perplexed.

"Italy... Sex is used for things other than making children... you know that right?" Germany explained, stopping here and there. _I'm not used to this shit._

"Sii~"

"Well... um... some people... men and women... do not... wish to be with the opposite sex... they want to be with their own 'kind.'" Germany's brow twitched.

"...Sii..?"

"And... well... with men, it works by... a man putting his... cock-" Germany chocked out the word. "-in the other's... arse." _I think I'm getting hard again... Gott why?_

"I see... why?" Italy asked, confused.

"Well... it's because... it feels good to them." _Why are you putting me through this Italy!_

"I see." Italy nodded. "So... why did you tell me this Germany?" _Is he serious? Or is he really this much of a frickin tease!_

"Because you are male... and so am I... and what you did was... _**foreplay**_. The thing that comes before... _**sex**_." Germany blushed crimson.

"Ohh..." Italy said. "So?"

"Um... what do you mean so?" Germany wanted to scream.

"Does it matter? Isn't this a good thing?" Italy asked, even more confused.

"What?" It was German's turn to be perplexed.

"Well, that means I can now be with you right? We can have sex lots and lots!" Germany was at a loss for words. _I'm sorry what? Did I hear him correctly... he wants to- with me-? What the hell is happening!_

"Italy... I'm straight." Germany was gobsmacked.

"And so am I! Isn't it wonderful!" Germany needed a time out._ I need some time to collect my thoughts... a long time... so can I die now?_

"As in... I will only do that with women." Germany explained.

"Eh? But... how would you know? You always said these things never interested you... does that not mean you could embrace me with no problems if it feels nice..? Or don't you want to make love to me?" His eyes were sincere._ This is the first time I really wished I could put aside my pride and morals._

"I'm sorry Italy." Germany said softly, not looking in his eyes. "I can't." _Oh I can... but I won't... cause I'm too much of a fucking pussy. Gottdammt..._

Italy felt like crying... but this once, he knew it wouldn't be right. "I see... Good night Germany, I love you." he kissed his cheek softly before turning around and snuggling into the covers. _I'm so, __**so**__ sorry Feliciano... I love you two my __**liebeling**__. _Germany re-did his pants and sighed inaudibly. He had a mental war, wondering whether to pull Italy in his arms, or continue with the tense atmosphere. _Screw it, it won't give anything away... I hope._ So Germany snaked his arms under the covers and under Feliciano's pliant body and drew him flush against his muscular chest. _I don't know if this helps but... forget it. _Unbeknownst to Germany, Italy let a small smile spread across his face. The young Italian then happily fell asleep, the thought 'Mi amore' passing through his mind just before his eyes closed. Germany following in suit.

**Review** or not to **review**? That is the question.

Comments? Concerns? I'd like to hear you out (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hetalia

Or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (use of swear words, sexual references and sex.)

**Note:**

Third person

_Ludwig's thoughts_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

This chapter is solely for you guys ;)

Chapter 3: What the hell is going on?

"_Ve~ Ludwig... I told you you can take off your pants, it's more comfortable sleeping like that right?" A naked Italy crawled to Germany and started tugging at the draw strings of his pants with a concentrated frown. Germany flushed at the act and tried to get the Italian off, his manhood hardening at Italy's fingers gently brushing across it's surface._

"_Italy! Feliciano! Stop! I told you not to-" Too late. Germany's cock came springing out of it's confines. The angry red muscle had veins protruding, it's hardened form showing it's true girth._

"_... See. I told you." To Ludwig's utter embarrassment and arousal, Feliciano caressed the length's soft skin. "It needs room to breathe, especially when sooo big." Feliciano started to kiss it softly. Germany tried to stop the moans from surfacing._

"_Gottdammt Italian!" Germany spun and pinned a surprised Italy on the bed._

"_Germany..?"_

"_Shut up." Ludwig he slammed his mouth harshly against Feliciano's soft petal like lips. The boy gasped and Ludwig shoved his tongue as far as it could go._

"_Ngh!" the boy cried as Germany's strong muscled whirled in the depths of his mouth, doing it's own sensual dance against it's smaller, smoother partner. Germany had one hand fisted in Italy's soft brown locks, holding him tightly with four fingers as his forefinger toyed with the boy's sensuous curl. His other hand had Feliciano's tight ass in a firm grip and a finger plunged in fully, prodding and flicking, trying to find it's target. The boy whimpered and tears started to trail down his face at the different onslaughts of pleasures attacking his small body._

_His cock spurted out it's creamy fluids and his eyes dilated. "Got you." Germany smirked as Italy's mouth opened and let out a cry of ecstasy. Ludwig then thrust two more fingers stretching the tiny hole to accommodate his large vessel._

"_Un!" Italy yelped in discomfort. "L-Ludwig..." he whimpered as the German ignored him, continuing with his task. "I-It hurts." he pouted unconsciously, tears gathering in his eyes. Ludwig looked at his adorable face and groaned._

"_Gottdammt!" he slammed their lips together, his fingers moving at a faster pace. Germany ripped his face away from the small Italian as an idea came to mind. He took his fingers out of the boy's tight ass and leaned against the headboard._

"_Germany..?" Italy questioned unsurely._

"_Suck." Ludwig motioned to his hardened shaft. Germany's steel blue orbs eyes the way Italy's tongue peeked out to get a taste before his mouth wrapped around the large anatomy... he could only get the head in. Germany would laugh at this if it didn't feel so fucking **good**. Germany's eyes strayed to the boy's soft ass, seeing as it was tilted in the air for all to behold. 'Soft...' he thought... He then groaned, Italy was purposely sliding his teeth down Germany's taught expanse. 'Fucking tease.' Germany slapped the boy's left butt cheek harshly. Italy cried out in pained pleasure. 'Hmph, don't get cocky Italian. Germany soon felt that it was enough and he pulled out._

"_Eh..?" said a dazed Feliciano. That is until Ludwig spun him around so he dropped on all fours, slamming into his puckered entry. "IYAH! GER-GERMANY!" The boy came instantly on impact of Ludwig's tip and his prostrate. Germany groaned at the ring of muscles clenching and unclenching his manhood._

"_Verdammt Feliciano..." He grunted in appreciation._

"_Ludwig..." Italy whimpered as Germany pounded into him at a haphazard pace. He was unrelenting with the speed, force and accuracy of his thrusts, making the little Italian wonton beneath him. Ludwig finally felt his release approaching and he increased his pace._

"_LUDWIG!" Italy's eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth snapped open, a trail of drool streaming from the corner of his mouth._

_'Just a little more... Oh Gott... Yes!' Germany shot his semen deep into Italy's core. "Feliciano!" he growled as the boy's tight little ass milked him till he was spent._

**Review** or not to **review**? That is the question.

Comments? Concerns? I'd like to hear you out (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (use of swear words, sexual references and sex.)

**Note:**

Third person

_Ludwig's thoughts_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4: Dreams, reality, they all like to screw with me...**

Germany woke up with a start. His body jerked into a instinctive defense position. A few seconds later, Germany realized where he was and what was happening.

_A dream? Meingott...That was the best dream I'f had in a long time..._

Germany tried to shake those naughty thoughts from his head. He averted his eyes from the bright light, streaming through the curtains onto a more heart-stopping one. There lay Italy, curled up in his arms, beams of sunlight pouring on his face as he snored softly. His eyelashes splayed across his face.

_When did he get into my arms?_

Germany puzzled over that before coming to the most likely conclusion.

_I probably tried to shield his body when I bolted up... he must have already been in my arms..._

The German male smiled softly at this, his hands unconsciously running through the boy's soft hazel locks.

_Soft..._

Ludwig spotted the curl and wondered whether or not he should play with it...

_He _iz_ asleep..._

Germany's long, thick fore-finger twisted the long strand, that seemed to constantly defy gravity, around it's large expanse while watching the boy's face intently.

Feliciano twisted uncomfortably in the sheets and his face began to flush. "Ludwig.." he moaned breathlessly. The Italian's breathing rate became faster and shallower as he struggled in Ludwig's arms; not so much to get out, but enough to throw the sheets from his body and reveal his throbbing erection to a very appreciative German. Germany blinked rapidly.

_He's naked...This izn't going to end whell._

Sighing, Germany let the curl slip from his grasp, watching Italy whimper at the loss of pleasure.

_Sorry my little liebling, I need to stop before I lose control of myself... and before you realize you have a high chance of making me crack._

With that, Germany got out of bed, though very begrudgingly. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched out his muscles. His eyes moved to the clock resting on the bedside table.

_What iz happening? I used to get up at the crack of dawn with ease...and now this? Why it's 8 already!_

Germany growled as he read the time, grabbing his uniform from his rack.

"Ve~... Ludwig?" Italy mumbled, lazily rising from the bed, clenching the blanket to his chest in attempt to fight off the cold.

_Meingott, he got up by himself... und so early!_

Germany faught the erge to applaud, choosing instead to stare at the naked man, dumbfounded.

"Ve~Where are you going? Come back to bed, si? I'm'a so cold~!" Italy whined, pouting his lips adorably as he clutched the blankets tighter around him.

_He looks like a lover after a night of hot se-OI! Gottdanmt what am I _thinking_? But the way he's rubbing his eyes like that...so...__bezaubernd (adorable in German)._

"Don't be lazy Italy, it's already 8 o'clock. Get up." Germany glared at said country with a no-nonsense tone strung through his voice.

_Before I get back there and rape your virgin arse... I am so messed up... though that was probably established during World War II._

"Nooooooo! It's'a too early. Way, waaaaaay too early! Come back to bed, si?"

_Gladly... if I didn't haf training... and if I wasn't so wary of my morals...So, how do I _usually _get him out of bed? Never mind...  
><em>

"Fine." Germany sighed. "You can have today uff training, unly because it is a Saturday." Germany rolled his eyes.

"...Ve~ Ludwig..." Italy called again, as Germany turned to leave. Said man craned his head around and raised a brow in question.

"Vhat is it now Italy?" Germany growled, not intending to sound as harsh as he did. Germany winced as Italy flinched and had tears appearing in the corners of his closed eyes.

"Ve~ why so cold Ludwiiig~?" Italy pouted again. "I just wanted to know if you were going to have a shower~!"

"Ja." Germany nodded stiffly.

_Most likely a cold one, especially after last night..._

"Take'a me with you!" Italy beamed, dropping the blanket and holding his arms open in the 'carry me' position.

"No." Ludwig dead-panned. Italy was officially on the verge of tears.

_You think after last night that was ever going to happen?_

"Please, I'm'a so cold!" Italy pouted, shivering sightly and giving Germany the kicked-puppy look. "Per favore?"

"Fine." Germany sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose roughly.

_Those damned eyes...There goes my cold shower idea... oh gott, now he's going to cling to me and try and touch me everywhere... like always... __begatten (fuck in german)._

"Yay! I'm'a so happy!" Italy exclaimed as he latched himself onto Germany.

Germany felt the boy's long legs wrap around him as his chest was flush against his... and the other part was fully erect and pocking Ludwig in the stomach. The smoothness of his skin almost brought the German to his knees. And the way the boy's body just seemed to sink into his own...

_Meingott...I pray to God that's morning wood and not because of any other reason..._

Germany felt himself harden even further. He quickly pulled Italy's body up more, so that the little Italian couldn't feel _exactly_ how much he was effecting the poor soldier... but of course, this made Feliciano rub his cock against Germany's stomach...

"Oh Ludwig~!" Italy moaned softly. Germany almost dropped him in surprise.

_Why iz my stomach getting wet... oh gott..._

Germany speed walked to the bathroom, trying as hard as he could _not_ to move the little Italian more than necessary... but you could distinctly hear 'Ludwig' moaned out a few times on the short walk there...

**Guess what? I decided NOT to drop this. Isn't that AWESOME? So yesh! I am BACK baby! Though I may not be very fast at updating, please don't give up hope on this little story ;p **

**Penny for your reviews? o.O  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (and it contains swear words, sexual references and sex.)

**Note: **Fonts.

_Ludwig's thoughts_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 5: A crack in the wall.**

The shower was not that different from their usual baths, the only thing was Germany was actually feeling self conscious and Italy, while trying to hang over Germany as much as possible, was also trying to get a good look at his... 'little friend'...

"Ve~ Luddy, do you think that may-be... if you don't'a mind..." Italy was now in front of the stiff German, facing the wall (**A/N: Not like that :O! Damn dirty minds *eye-roll***). Germany found it easier to cope... and evade Italy's prying eyes.

"Vhat do you vhant Italy?" Germany growled, the boys ass was brushing against his member frequently and he was slowly going insane. _I really wonder if it's on purpose._

"Will you let me paint you!? Oh please!? Por favore Luddy!" Italy spun around in Ludwig's arms and threw his own around the German's long neck, giving his his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"...No." Germany said when he was finally able to look away.

"Prego il mio amore! Abbastanza per favore?" (Please my love? Pretty please?) Italy begged, pulling the older man's head closer in his efforts to win him over.

"...Fine, fine!" Germany finally caved.

"Grazie miile Doitsu! (thanks a lot Germany) Can we do it today? Pleeeeease?" Germany sighed tiredly before giving into the over-enthusiastic brunette. "Oh, I'm'a sooo happy~!" Feliciano kissed Ludwig passionately before pulling back and beaming at the stunned male. Italy then grabbed the soap scrubber and washed down Germany's body, who was still in shock and did little to protest. As Italy started to clean lower- did I mention he threw away the scrubber and was now just using his hands? No? Whoops- Germany started to regain control of himself. Just in time to stop Italy from giving him a hand job... he is currently debating whether or not that was a smart idea. Anywho~ Germany quickly grabbed Italy's hand and took it away from his shaft.

_Oh no you don't, cheeky monkey._

"Luwig~! I can't see it!" Italy whined. It took all of Germany's will not to gawk at the brunette.

_Has he no shame?_

"I can clean myself fine Italy." Germany growled and got the soap. To prove his point, he started to clean his cock... which was basically masturbating in front of Italy. A horny Italy. A horny, wet naked Italy.

_Looking back, this probably wasn't a very intelligent choice._

The Italian was currently slumped down on his knees, staring wide eyed while Germany cleaned himself. 'Oh mio dio! Caro dio, grazie di cuore per questo, io sono sempre grato.' (Oh my god! Dear God, thank you so much for this, I will always be grateful). After going on his little Italian rant in his head he moaned inaudibly, getting turned on by Germany's ministrations. He peeked at the German and found him looking away, unable to look Italy in the eye while he was touching himself. This of course enabled Italy to do as he wishes.

The sneaky brunette slowly slid his hand down his stomach before reaching his...family jewels. Slowly he started pump his hand up and down his shaft in time to tall blonde love. He brought his face as close as he could do Germany's taught muscle, leaning his forehead on the V like patch of hair.

At the sudden touch, Germany looked down to see Italy resting his head on his lower stomach. He was breathing hard and just when he was about to ask what was wrong, Italy let out a cry slumped forward.

_What on earth is he... Oh dear gott..._

When Italy's breathing went back to normal, he kept his head against Germany's body and slowly started twisting the strands of hair around his fingers. Germany was once again bewildered so he just stood there and let Italy amuse himself. When Italy finally got up, he snuggled into Germany's body. "Ne, Germany, take care of me." His bright eyes looked up wonderingly at Germany, making the blond feel weak.

Germany just grunted and carried Italy out of the bath with his legs wrapped around his waist. He then plopped Italy on a chair and dried himself, giving Italy a towel. After he was dry, Germany looked at Italy who was still sopping wet. "Why aren't you dry?" The German cocked a brow.

"Germany..." Italy pouted.

_Fuck._

"Fine." Germany grabbed the towel from Italy's outstretched hands and started drying him. As he worked the towel lower, it came to his attention that he would have to touch Italy's... thing. And oh, did he forget to mention that this thing was quite... happy? Gently, Germany spread the towel around his hand and cupped Italy slowly. It fit snuggly in his palm. The German had big hands man.

_Oh Gott..._

_Mio dio...  
><em>

Germany softly massaged the sensitive muscle before moving to the sacks. And then there was white. Not a moment later Italy fell back in his chair, feeling complete.

_...That was fast..._

Germany blinked and swallowed- some of it went into his mouth.

"I... I'm so sorry Ludwig..." Italy panted. Germany just stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. 'Oh no, I bet he's so angry' Italy whimpered a little. No not angry, just conflicted. Having the little Italian come on him seemed to be a too big of a blow to the German's self control. He honestly didn't know how much more he could cope.

**WELL. DONE AND DUSTED. Thank goodness, I bet all my reviewers are angry as! Well, all stories updated so I can breathe a little for now. Review plzies, all ideas welcome~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the characters

**Warning: **This is rated M (use of swear words, sexual references and sex.)

Chapter 6: Oh snap.

Germany leaned against the sink and looked into the mirror. Parts of his face was still coated and his mouth tasted like Italy. Slowly the German washed his face off. Hesitantly, the blonde male looked down, dreading what he might find. As if it weren't already obvious from the painful strain in between his legs. Germany sighed and sat on the toilet. He was by no means innocent, but things like these situations never failed to make him feel lost and awkward. That might also be due to the fact it had never happened to him before. With a man anyway. Burying his now clean face in his hands, Germany rested his elbows on his knees, slouching forward. Until he heard the bathroom door being swung open.

Italy burst in, racing to the German's side. "Oh Ludwig~! I really really wanted to apologize and make it up to you so I came up with a great idea!" Said the still naked Italian to the still naked German. Putting on at least a towel should have crossed his mind, but the German was far too distracted for common sense.

"Wait, vaht do you mean-" Before Germany could react, Italy was on his knees in front of him. Germany drew back in surprise and before he knew what was going on, he felt tight, wet heat engulf his member. Bucking by instinct, both men choked. One of the taller man's hands immediately grabbed his partner's brown locks, forcing his head further down the thick shaft. Italy, after a moment's surprise, was more than happy to comply, trying to open his jaw wider to accommodate the velvety girth. Italy sucked and licked all around the cock, swallowing down pre-cum as fast as he could in order not to choke more than necessary.

Soon the blonde haired man realized Italy had no idea what he was doing and began moving his head up and down the rod of flesh with ease, using the brunette's hair in order not to slip. Italy simply went with it as the blonde forced him balls deep, deciding the German knew what he was doing. It's just that, neither male had done it with another man before so, this was all relatively new.

Germany let out small grunts of pleasure, slamming Italy on him faster and faster, bucking in order to make the Italian deep throat him. His other hand directed Italy's to his balls, making the brunette massage him gently. Italy hummed in delight as Germany abused his mouth like in his extremely frequent wet-dreams about the blonde. He hollowed his cheeks and fought against his gag reflex in order to not alert the German, in case he snaps out of this lust induced frenzy. His other hand was now vigorously stroking down his own member at the same pace as his mouth.

Finally Ludwig came with a ripping growl, filling Feliciano's mouth with all he could offer, not pulling out until every drop had gone down that throat. When he pulled away, Germany relaxed against the bathroom. The taller male was officially at the end of his rope. Just the smallest tug and he would fall beyond the point of no return.

Italy gently massaged his sore jaw, stretching his mouth slightly and relaxing again. He looked up at the German from his submissive position on the ground. "Ve~will you fuck me now Ludwig?" The innocent tone, mixed with the way the boy was kneeling in front of him snapped that thread and Germany's eyes hardened.

"Feliciano." The brunette looked curiously at his lover. "Go lie down un tha bed, un your hands und knees." The shorter male scrambled to his feet at the order, almost tripping over himself to get on the bed. Germany watched him go, eyes glued to the perky ass till it was out of sight.

_I am going to hell anyway, so I might as well go out with a bang..._

He eyed the door with a contemplative expression before assessing his body. After the boneless feeling left him, Germany stood up. He moved to the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a small bottle of bath oil and, against his better judgement, a pair of steel handcuffs.

_This is really happening... I'm going to claim Italy... I'm going to be inside of him._

Perverse fantasies and the night before's dream came rushing back to him and the German had to almost physically push back the urges to just storm in there and claim his prize. He would do this right. He would prepare Italy, he would make love to him, be nice, comforting and slow, and ease the Italian into the act... well, he would damn well try.

Balling his fists, Germany followed after his love. Any thoughts of gentleness and care all but flew out the window when he took in exactly how well Italy had followed his instructions. His eyes roamed over the pert ass that was held high in the air and all over the slim outline of Italy's pliant form. Going to the door, Germany locked it, to prevent any possible distractions that came barging in far too often for his comfort. His blue orbs slid back over to where Italy was situated on the sheets. Walking up to the bed, Germany grasped Italy's chin and tilted it up to face him. "Spread your legs und hold tha bed posts. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for days."

_**O.O holy shizz burgers, it's almost been 2 YEARS. Daaaamn, there must be so much hate directed my way right now... I'm sorry guys, I really have no excuses other than being in a writer's funk... but daaaamn, wow I'm sorry. I should definitely be updating sooner than that from now on. Anyway, if you can forgive me, drop a comment by and I'll be grateful.**_


End file.
